The present invention relates to lumbar systems and, more particularly, to zone lumbar massage systems.
Mechanical, pneumatic, and vibration lumbar systems are used in seats (e.g., car seats, airplane seats, train seats, etc.) to increase comfort for seat occupants while sitting. However, such lumbar systems typically have limited variable motion control and, if the systems are designed to provide massaging effects, the massaging motions are usually in a symmetrical direction. In addition, existing lumbar systems typically do not allow seat occupants to vary the timing, speed, or direction of travel of the massaging motions.
Existing lumbar systems are also difficult to position within seats due to packaging constraints. Lumbar systems commonly include several separate components or parts that must each be individually positioned within the seats, increasing the cost of installation and reducing design flexibility.